Guess That Cat!
by Spirit of the Brook
Summary: What the title says is what it is. Guess a cat from the Warriors series in your reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, wassup! Spirit of the Brook here with something I have not done before…. Guess That Cat! I will write a poem for each cat and you will have to guess who it is. You can send in suggestions for cats via PMs, but not via reviews. Some people check the reviews and they get really confused. So, anyways here is the first poem!**

Born to the savior of the Clans

Traveled afar through many lands

Had troublesome love with bramble's claws

Suffered the wrath of ash's paws

Born with spunk and a spring in her step

Ash tried to quell her fire, which caused him to be left

**Okay, that was pretty short but I decided there's nothing more to it. Was it hard? Was it stupidly easy? Was it as awful as Pluto's attitude? YOU DECIDE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The kitty cat was… Squirrelflight! Lol, everybody got it right! I guess it was super easy… So, let's do a (possibly) harder one!**

Raised in the marshes of ShadowClan

Suffered forbidden love's cruel hand

Became a leader yet had affairs

With a she-cat who became pregnant unawares

She was a healer

He a ruler

His son was broken and he was shocked that he was crueler

He found out at his dying moments his son's betrayal

When he realized that this cat, who flayed him to bits

Did not know that the healer was his mother, who was reduced to terrible fits

**It kinda doesn't make any sense, yet does. It's so random! So, guess the cat. That's why that's what it's called…. Lol. SEND IN YOUR GUESSES, SWEETIES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It was….. Raggedstar! The forbidden love part was when his mother and the rogue named… Gods, I forgot but he was a rogue, I know that and he had kits with her. He also suffered forbidden love when he and Yellowfang had affairs and had this little messed-up kit named Brokenstar who was despised by his foster mother. So, yeah. Those correct: Tina Vainamoinen, Spottedmist, and Birdflame. ON TO THE POEM!**

A little kit loved by all

Yet he could not hear his mother's call

He thought he lived in a soundless place

Yet he never wondered that one day a warrior would run a race

To save him from evil's claws

It flew away, letting him flail his precious paws

His mother never saw him again that day

Reduced to grief, she pleaded StarClan for him to stay

**Aww, that made me cry. Review if it made you cry and guess that cat. Signing out with tears in my eyes, Spirit of the Brook.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YO, WASSUP, MAH HOMIES! Are you ready for another poem?! ARE you?! Good. The cat was….. Snowkit. Those correct: Pretty much everybody. I also wanted to give a big shout-out to all who have reviewed my stories. I was just singing and casually looking on my profile when I saw the "Guess That Cat" story and I stopped singing and nearly threw the computer across the room when I saw 28 reviews! Thank you SOOOOOO much! Review if you know the joy of getting just one review and screaming and scrambling to tell everyone you know. Yeah, so thank you and onwards to the next poem!**

Called cowardly and weak

By all other cats

But he sought out on a quest

To find what others seek

He became a medicine cat

Inspired by cinder's courage

Became one who stayed away from all the warrage

**Warrage isn't a word, lol. But in Brooke's dictionary, it is! It just means that the cat stayed away from fights (or war). SEND IN YOUR GUESSES, HOMIES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wassup, guys! Once again, I am here for….. you guessed it (see what I did there?) GUESS THAT CAT! And the answer was…. *drumroll, please* Littlecloud! (Pretty much) every one of you got it right. Geez, you guys are smart (not that I doubted that…). On to the next poem!**

He betrayed his Clan, yet made sure that no one knew

Though his mate gave him a clue

Many thought of his death as a complete mystery

And for this, flames began to question tiger's loyalty

Raised his two kits, didn't know that the last was dead

His mate decided that some things were better left unsaid

**MWUAHAHAHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Can you find the 'he'? Anyways, thank you for reading this poem! Guess that cat! I believe that this fanfic has the most reviews that I've ever gotten before. Oh, and guys, check out Fall of the Clans! It has only one review and I'd appreciate some more feedback. ****Thank you so very much and goodbye. SEND IN YOUR GUESSES, CHICKEN BISCUITS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wassup, peanut butter cakes! You back for more Guess That Cat time with the queen of the hour, Brooke? I bet you are! Oh, yeah the answer was Oakheart. Time for an interesting, fateful, and most SINFUL poem…..**

They crawled out of their dens

Slimy and wet

Scaring me into their horrendous net

Taunting me of the sins in my life

Not knowing that I now waded in strife

I wanted to be up above

Where no trouble reigned

So, I gave in to those dark spirits and never once feigned

**It's kind of OC-ish, but good enough. It is a real character, but it's why this cat became who they are now. We've never known why this cat becomes who they are, so I made up a reason! GUESS MY PEANUT BUTTER CAKES, GUESS! Also, send in some feedback if this poem was easy or hard.**

**Hint: This cat cowers under the leader of the Dark Forest.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hillo (hi and hello)! Welcome back to Guess That Cat! The answer was….. Darkstripe! I know that one was hard. It made me proud to do something that was hard. On to the next poem, children!**

Born in the wild

Raised strong and free

This freedom, though was never to be

His mother brought him to the river

Whispering secret ambitions that worked down to his liver

Sister and brother became a team

Though he did invent quite a devious scheme

He tried to destroy lightning's rumble

Though his half-brother was against it all

Making the waters run red and taking this cat's freedom in a tumble

**There you go, rainbow badgers! Taste the beautiful poem and be hungry again. RAHHH! The uprising of the badgers….. Coming soon to theaters. Anyways, have a lovely day and keep guessing because someday you might win the lottery! Nah, you won't. KEEP GUESSING STILL!**


End file.
